


Ianite's Love Shinning Down

by PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Andor the Mandor, Death To The Shadows, Doctor Wag, Electricity, Fuck WorldHistorian, Implied Syndisparklez, Loving Ianite, MianiteS2, Minecraft, Poor Jordan, RIP JARDON, The World Of Mianite - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/pseuds/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT</p>
<p>CaptainSparklez is kidnapped by WorldHistorian, after a few months the team of heros have located him and are prepared to save him. But what will they find when they rescue him?</p>
<p>Torture...lots of it...WH is a sick guy...<br/>Character death </p>
<p>OOC¡WorldHistorian </p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianite's Love Shinning Down

 

Ianite's love shining down

 

CaptainSparklez screamed.

It wasn't a normal scream, this one was vibrating with agony and pain, making his voice sound hoarse.

He shivered, as he saw the man he ceased to understand bring the whip down once more and tried helplessly to shield his open wounds from any further damage. But since he was handcuffed to a wooden chair, it didn't work.

Another wave of spasm hit him, as his skin was ripped open, allowing more blood to flow down his broken body. Eventually, the liquid dropped to the ground and formed a puddle.

Jordan looked at it to figure out what it meant, but he felt dizzy and couldn't keep track of a single thought. Pain was all over his clouded mind.

The man laughed insanely as he watched the desperate expression on the boy's face. To him, torturing was fun, especially since his prisoner was CaptainSparklez.

The young man himself had been in captivity for at least two months. Although he soon began to start escaping attempts, he had never had any chance to flee from the beginning. It only resulted in more severe punishment. And this time it would hurt like hell.

The man smiled at Jordan, provoking him to glare. He would not die. His friends would find him fast enough to save his life...he hoped. "Well Sparklez, Glitter-lap, Sparkly dick?!" the man spat at him. "I'm sure you want to test out something new, don't you?" "No thanks, WorldHistorian" he croaked. "I think I'm going to reject."

The Gods face turned into a mischievous grin while he took out something. But Jordan knew better. The being was evil and dangerous. Nothing compared to a kid's innocence. No, nothing like a kid at all.

"This is my latest spell. And trust me, you will be the first to try it out!" Suddenly, he jumped forward and placed markings onto a fresh gash on Jordan's chest. Then, he chanted a few words, grinning even wider with excitement. Electricity flew through the man's veins, shocked him with hundreds of volt and made him shake violently.

Then, just when Jordan thought, he couldn't endure it any longer, it stopped. Breathing heavily, he sat on the chair and wondered if death was finally greeting him. It wasn't. At least not yet. The only one welcoming him 'warmly' was a stoic guard pulling him on his feet.

He hadn't even noticed the God calling him. But he did notice, as a matter of fact, his legs buckling and eventually giving out below him. Jordan fell to the ground half-dead. He didn't move. Hastily, someone fumbled for a pulse and pulled the hero up once more after finding one. Very weak, that is, but still there. This time, the guard slung Jordan's arm around his neck in order to support him. The walk was seemingly endless and the walls were everything but flying by.

But when they had reached the tiny cell, 'home sweet home', as he mentally put it, the guard wordlessly punched the man once more and left him. To die? To rot? It didn't matter. It was the same all along. Jordan sighed, trying to ignore the pain and his surroundings.

His chest ached. The stab wound was barely healed, not to mention the flesh that had been sliced open. The 'spell', as he remembered idly, had left huge burns around his injury, that were already turning black. It looked disgusting. Jordan was crippled for life, he was sure of it.

If he didn't die due to his wounds, he would surely starve. Hunger and thirst were unbearable. He hadn't eaten for at least five days, although he couldn't be sure. He hadn't seen the sun since his capture. Fortunately, they brought him something to drink every two or three days. On top, Jordan was badly dehydrated and he knew it.

They wouldn't let him die just then. The Shadows, er WorldHistorian wanted to have more fun with him. Silently, Jordan closed his eyes, focusing hard to keep him from crying, though he couldn't prevent some almost unnoticeable sobs from coming out.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to see James, Sonja, Tucker, and Tom especially Tom.

He wanted it to stop. But it wouldn't. Not until he died. A melancholic smile stole itself on Jordan's lips, making him remember how this hell had begun. The Shadows minions had found him and had burnt down his towers...with him inside.

Everyone else was fine, they had been off on a quest with Andor in the dream world. Jordan didn't want to imagine them utterly shocked , when they came back and saw nothing but burned stone. After being able to fly outside the burning graveyard, an assassin had already been waiting for the hero. The minion had greeted him with a sly smile and a sharp enchanted knife And that was the very last thing he remembered.

Suddenly, desperation filled his mind, making him feel sad, lonely and doomed. Hoping, he misjudged the situation and the dread he felt was nothing but a lie, he eventually let himself be taken over by darkness. But deep down in his heart CaptainSparklez knew that absolute failure was more likely. His absolute failure...

The man awoke to pain. As he opened his brownish-blue eyes, he was once again greeted by a fist racing towards his face. Ducking, understandable as a mere reflex, was not granted.

Due to many bruises. The punch was hard and hurt like hell, Jordan admitted, while he felt a pearly shimmering tooth being forced out of his mouth. He opened his lips in order to scream, but nothing but more blood came out, dropping to the ground and dying the cold stone crimson. His pale skin had already been swollen, but ached now even more due to the impact.

Jordan suffocated, spitting the disgusting liquid out, wondering what on Miante he might have done to deserve this treatment. All odds seemed to be against him and his Luck of Ianite was not on his side this week. "The town dentist won't be happy to see this", Jordan assumed, trying to get the sentence out in a whole, without coughing in between. He wasn't successful.

The minion who had woken him looked angry, mad even, and glared at the prisoner with dull, grey eyes. The hero had named him 'Mr. Cold', because he would rarely show any emotion. Nowadays, the young man loved to tease him until he showed any reaction. Right now, this rather unusual game was everything Jordan had. Despite the pain, that is. "Shut up, brat!" Mr. Cold barked. "You won't get any food today for that shit."

The 'brat' knew, what would be coming next, so he tried helplessly to stand up. He failed miserably. The man hadn't noticed how weak he was, until he didn't even have enough strength left for such a simple move. CaptainSparklez was currently running on nothing. Mr. Cold recognized this weakness, hence he kicked the man in the gut, asking himself what to do. He had uncountable muscles, but no brains at all.

After a couple of silent seconds, only disrupted by some pained whimpering, he decided it was time to bring his 'guest' back to the god. He definitely could not afford the psycho mad at him. This would be absolutely lethal.

Eventually, he knocked Jordan out with a well-aimed strike to a pressure point and carried him to his destination. When the both of them arrived at the scene, one more conscious than the other, the god was already waiting for them.

He glared. Soon, he got even more furious, but tried to calm down. Rational thinking was the key to success after all. It didn't work, though.

The Gods rather annoyed expression gave away that much. As soon as he had finally settled down, he spoke to his minion in a strong and clear voice. It was creepy. He was clearly purge-turbed "Would you mind not killing Mr.CaptianSparklez next time you bring him?" "N-No sir! My word, sir!" Mr. Cold stuttered. Although he was strong, everyone gave him that much credit, at least, not even all his muscles would help him against this maniac god and his powers "Leave now. I'm not to be disturbed."

The guard instantly did as he had been told, not wasting a single thought to disobeying. Mechanically, he bowed to represent his respect and his undeniable fear. Then, the minion turned on his heels and exited the room. The God was once again alone with his prisoner. It was time to break some bones.

Scream after scream roared through the corridors and sent icy shivers down each man's spine who was unlucky enough to work for WorldHistorian. They should be used to it. But they were not.

Most of them, fearing for their very own welfare, tried to ignore the heart-wrenching noise and walked away. But CaptainSparklez couldn't. The young hero was lying on the ground getting the hell kicked out of him. The chains had recklessly been removed, but still, he wasn't able to use the newly-gained freedom for his benefit, it wasn't useful at all.

Crimson blood covered almost his whole body. He wouldn't last any longer. Not without proper medical attention from the priest. He needed help immediately. Too bad he wasn't getting any.

Agony hit him, making him swear about his forsaken destiny. Beat, he closed his eyes in resignation. Defeat was obvious. Death awaited him. "What is wrong, Jordan?" WorldHistorian asked him with his deep bittersweet voice. "Do you want it to stop?" The young adult didn't respond. Whether he didn't have the energy to speak or if he clung to the final sparkles •lol• of his dignity was unknown. Fact was, that the god was not exactly pleased with his silent prisoner.

Grinning widely, he pinned Jordan to the wall, without leaving him any space to escape. Not that he could have used it anyway. Not with that battered body of his. Hastily, Jordan caught his breath. He didn't get any air. His lungs felt as if on fire. Suddenly, his adrenaline kicked in, making him struggle vainly, although he had already known that it was useless before he had even tried. Every bit of strength and lastly determination had left him the same way his hopes had: painful and horrific.

The God, he noticed, was now smiling even wider and began to strangle him, enjoying the sight of the skin turning first red, then a deadly pale blue. But just when the male started to lose consciousness, the God removed his hands and let the hero hit the floor. Hard. He coughed desperately, while he forced more blood out of his mouth.

He wished so badly to sleep. Why wouldn't they let him rest for once? But somewhere deep in his heart he knew that if he fainted, everything would be lost without return. Salvation seemed sweet and baited the youngster with all his might. Death wasn't supposed to be pleasant. But yet it was.

Were the others searching for him?

Was it even worth enduring torture any longer?

Even if only for a while?

Jordan himself didn't know and didn't care. As a matter of fact, he would fight until the very end. Oblivious to him that it would come sooner than anyone expected. Help was finally on its way, in its eternal race against destiny. It was a nervewracking competition. Time was running out, each minute shortened Jordan's lifespan.

Finally, the God had left the hero to his fate. He was now hanging down from the ceiling, aching and on the edge of sanity. The pain was like electricity flowing through his veins and tortured the hero beyond humanity. Once again, he screamed, wishing it to be over. He couldn't stand it any longer. He knew he had promised himself to keep fighting no matter what, but now, he didn't feel his legs anymore.

His luck was finally running out. Jordan's last wish, his dying wish, to be more precise, was peace. Silence. Death.

To be with the Gods.

The man didn't have anything left. Neither strength nor hope, all of them had already been taken away from him. Nothing but darkness and lastly the kind numbness he had been wishing for greeted him as he slipped into the depths of unconsciousness.

 

Swords clashing.

Screams.

Noise.

The heros that fell from the sky were defending themselves desperately against multiple guards, knocking down everyone and everything on their way. The four of them had infiltrated the small base together with Andor, Martha, Farmer_steve, and currently, they were about to save Sparklez.

Unfortunately, their missions had been nothing but suicide right from the beginning. The man's welfare was not something the town necessarily cared for. Not even in the slightest.

"Where to?" Tucker asked.

"That way!" James barked, pointing to a small passage.

They had to hurry, otherwise it would be too late. Tom didn't know what they had done to Jordan, but the awful screams they had heard had been beyond human endurance.

Silently, the four heros continued their walk, while they listened cautiously to every noise. Then, they tensed and stopped in their motions.

"They're comin'."

"Yeah. Finally some fun, Right?"

The moment Sonja wanted to nonsensically comment the situation, 6 well-armed guards came into sight.

Without thinking - not that they needed to, that was what they had trained for after all - they took their swords out and sprang into action. The fight was over before it even started. The enemy was persistent like a dying zombie, but that didn't change the undeniable fact that it was losing.

Assumably, these minions were not exactly experienced, probably some of the Gods lower operatives. Hence, they did not stand a chance against the heros.

The only sign leading to the groups presence were lifeless bodies littering the floor.

The heros progressed with ease, their enemy didn't seem to have prepared for any kind of attack. But somehow, they mused, considering the fact they were dealing with The Shadows - father of the gods. On the other hand, in the midst of a bloody battle, the reasons didn't matter at all. A human life was at stake, they didn't have any time to think.

They were heros willing to carry out their orders from the gods. Failure was not an option. After a while, they ran into WorldHoatorian who had tried to escape.

His aura was pulsing with madness, something that still shocked every man shitless. They knew, experience was everything against that man. They could kill him.

"How did you get in here? Where are my minions?"

"Dead" was the simple answer Tom presented.

He himself was starting to grow fed up with this farce.

Where the hell was Jordan!

They couldn't afford to be talking! To make a long story short: Tom wasn't exactly patient. Hence, he held his Sword to the enemy's head and stated calmly:

"Game over. Tell me where you hide our friend."

Somehow the threat hanging unspoken in the air didn't impress the God at all. No, he even burst out laughing, grimacing strangely as he recalled the pathetic sight of one CaptainSparklez. They could have him. The pathetic boy wouldn't survive anyway.

"What's wrong, bastard?" Tucker demanded to know, almost shouting. He gave away a rather intimidating expression, although the God ignored it perfectly.

"You can search all you want. He's probably a goner by now." This simple statement, which unfortunately was, at least partly, true was enough to cut the last strings holding Tom back loose.

In this situation namely Sonja, James, and Tucker.

Mayhem was everything they could think of. And they would raise it upon the father of the gods. After they had sent him flying with enchanted swords, they punctured his lungs with them to. As their rage ceased, they realized they had killed him, WorldHistorian now being held up by a steel spike through his chest... Impaled.

The heros looked at each other shocked. No one dared to speak. Instead, they left WorldHistorian for good. There wasn't much left of him anyway.

They ran, opening each and every door in sight, mostly by brute force, while ignoring the sweat running down their faces. Non of them met any other guarding minions, the other others seemed to keep themselves busy and they were grateful for it. The heros had heard enough. Nothing mattered but time. Ever-present, cruel time. You can try, but eventually you can't escape its wrath. The four of them would try. And maybe, just maybe they would even win.

They hurried. They sprinted. And suddenly, there was a door. James couldn't explain, but somehow, deep down in his heart, he knew that they had reached their destination.

There was a scent of finality in the air, floating unseen but yet noticed. It made even Tucker, who had been barking out orders just a minute ago, grow silent. They were reluctant to go in, in fear of what they might find. Subconsciously, they repeated the words the madman had said in their minds.

*~"He's probably a goner by now."~*

But then, despite their hesitance, they realized, that their eagerness to know was just as big. They would never learn if they grew roots.

After Sonja had fought against the lock for a moment, group took a deep breath and walked in. Instantly, they felt their blood freeze.

It was a mess.

It was literally a bloody mess.

And it was everywhere.

Jordan, their little sparkle, seemed even smaller the way he hung from the ceiling. James, being the one with most medical knowledge after all, rushed to the man's side and fumbled desperately for a pulse. There was none.

"Shit!" he cried and began to undo the knots holding Jordan up.

Then, he lied him down and began doing reanimation. He thought he had broken one of the man's ribs in the process, but just couldn't bring himself to care. What was a mere bone compared to a life? Not very much, if you asked him.

In the meantime, his team members grew even more worried the moment they had realized what the medic was doing. The male really was dying. The bastard had been right.

Damn it.

Why him?

Why their friend,

at only 23?

It just wasn't fair that the Gods demanded such a young life. It was cruel.

After a few moments of inactivity, Tom's senses kicked in again. Jordan needed to go to the priest ASAP. Hence, he checked his team-speak and demanded help. Then, everything was silent once again.

They were near giving up.

They had failed.

Unacceptable,

in their eyes, the orbs of the heros, but yet, it seemed to be a matter of fact. They couldn't change it. No one can.

But then, there was noise.

They watched in shock, as Jordan gasped for breath, a single tear flowing down his worn-down face. A single word repeated itself constantly in their minds, like a mantra to make sure they understood.

He was alive.

Miracle.

Proud of his work, James now tended to Jordan's other injuries. If he bled to death now, everything would be in vain.

The rest group, Tucker, Tom, and Sonja full of relief, were by then already somewhere distant. Everyone daydreamed on his own, but they had one thing in common: They didn't even notice the priests (bitch)helper coming in.

As one CaptainSparklez was eases onto a stretcher, he too was drifting far away. It was strange, but in this moment, everything mundane was forgotten.

Peace filled his very mind, silencing his thoughts until there was nothing left but the pacific foreboding of death.

He closed his eyes once again.

And somewhere above in the depths of the End, his Lady, Lady Ianite was smiling gently. Her love shining down on all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> SEND TO EVERYONE...who can appreciate torture fics...AND ENJOY THE STUFF RHAT COMES OUT MI ASS!!!!! d(^人^). Yayyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Thank you I hope you have enjoyed this... Goodbye Panda OUT


End file.
